23 years later
by wildgal
Summary: It's been over two decades since Jack tried to destroy Christmas. Now his eldest daughter Alice is now of age to go into the human world. What kind adventure will she have, will she find love,friends or find life. Stay tuned! BEWARE: chapters are gonna be short.
1. Epilogue

Each holiday world has their own set of laws about the real world and each law is to keep everyone safe.

_**Halloween Town**_

_**Law 1: No monster is to enter the human world.**_

_**Law 2: Humans are not allowed in Halloween town.**_

_**Law 3: Only the head of Halloween town can enter the human world.**_

_**Law 4: Only the head of Halloween town can choose if a monster can enter the Human world or not.**_

_**Law 5: If a monster brakes laws 1 they will be banished from Halloween town.**_

_**Law 6: If a human is found in Halloween town, they will be excuted. **_

_These laws keep us safe, safe are these laws, safe are we for the laws._


	2. Little bother

"Dad... I'm home" "Oh...Alice your father isn't home""Where is he?" " He's out with the twins teaching them about Halloween." said Sally coming down the stairs. "Oh...well now, how was your first day of college?" " Fine, I guess" So, did you meet any cute boys..?" " MOM... I'm an adult now, please would you stop!" yelled Alice as was heading to her room." "Oh...sorry I forgot your not my pumpkin eater anymore." " MOM...!" shreeked Alice throwing her laundry at her mother. " ALICE THERE IS NO REASON TO GO APE ON ME...!" " It's not you mom, it's Jase he messed up my room!" yelled Alice. "Jase, stop messing with your big sister!" said Sally as she was putting the laundry in the wash. "Oh.. your no fun!" " Shut up Jase your bothering me!" "MOM!" "Another day in paradise."


	3. I Don't Wanna

"DAD! When are we going to be finished...we want to eat moms spider web pasta." " When you two learn to scare somebody. Now Kally go and meet me at the graveyard as soon as you scare ten monsters." " What about me dad?" " Jake, you get to stay with me. I've already seen you scare somebody. Now I want you to come with me to show you how I do things downtown." "Yes daddy, I will." said Jake with a frown on his face. " How long do I have to suffer...?" " Get a grip, Kally it's not that bad." " Yeah right, you've already scared your ten victims." "Kally..." "Jake..." " Both of you enough!" said Jack opening up his mouth with his fangs showing. " I'll meet you at the graveyard around and I'll bring some of moms spider web pasta." " Thanks dad, I really love moms pasta."


	4. Boo

" I can't believe I'm doing this." said Kally heading towards town square. " Hey, Kally...wait for me!" "Huhh... Boo!...yeah what's up, it been what 4 months." "Yeah...you look good for someone who is sixteen." " Shut it!" " Sorry, so what are you doing here?" "Well, my dad wants me to scare ten monsters,then meet him at the graveyard." "Well, you could always lie..." "NO...I can't" " Alright well then I know some monsters who are throwing a party." Where is it." " It's a half a mile." "Alright then lets go and catch up on the way." " That sounds good to me."


	5. Ready

"Hey, dad!" "Alice, how was college?" " Well..umm..it was great, I guess" " Well...I came back to get some of your mothers pasta. Kally wants some so badly." said Jack embracing Alice. " Thanks dad,well I must be going"said Alice petting Zero while heading to her room. "Alice wait!" "What dad?" " Well I wanted to speak with you in private." "Um...dad...I" "Please follow me" said Jack heading into his private study. " Dad this your?!" " I know and I think your ready!" "Ready for what dad?!" "Alice your finally twenty one years old and I think your ready." "Ready for WHAT!?" " Remember you or your brothers or sister will take my place some day. " WAIT...?!DAD...!" "No, I haven't decided yet but you will be coming with me to the human world on Halloween night." " Wait dad doesn't the laws say that...?!" " Remember, it also says the head leader can choose who come and who can. Plus I was there when they made the laws." " Fine, but what about Kally or Jase or Jake." " They are too young and they are still in training." "Fine...hey where's..." Jake and Jase then sprayed some acid water on Alice from behind. " YOU DIRTY LITTLE MONSTERS!" " Boys leave your sister alone. Well I have to eat and run so I can give this to Kally in time." said Jack running in and out from the study to the dining room. " " Well I must go." said Jack kissing Sally and the others good bye.


End file.
